Friends and Equals
by Jesuslovesmarina
Summary: Anakin Skywalker and Barriss Offee worked together as Padawans, but now the Clone Wars is in full swing. While Anakin is a General with a Padawan of his own, Barriss is still a Padawan herself! But why? I do not own Star Wars. Please review!


Friends and Equals

Anakin Skywalker stared at her as if she'd suddenly grown horns. Somewhat nervously, she curtseyed to him. "Master Skywalker".

It took him a second to respond. "No need for that, Barriss," he said rather quickly. "I'm _Ahsoka's_ master, but I'm no closer to _Mastery_ than you are." He continued to stare at her, confused.

Barriss felt her cheeks begin to flush purple. Now she knew what he meant. If only people would leave her to mind her own business—but—she should have remembered better that Anakin was not one to leave you to mind your business. He was nosy, that one, albeit in a kind way.

Not knowing what to say next, she backed away gracefully, leaving Master Unduli to talk with him. She glanced over young Tano, from the bottoms of her feet up toward her regal Togruta head. Ay, she _was_ young, this one. And she had a look about her that was as brash and spirited as Skywalker's. How the Council ever approved these two as a team was beyond her. But as a fellow Padawan—Barriss thought perhaps Tano might make something, despite her initial rudeness.

"Barriss!"

She heard Skywalker's familiar voice call after her. He came running out into the gardens until he was beside her. "Yes, Skywalker?"

"Barriss, please just call me Anakin," he groaned, falling into step with her. He had to take small steps, to match her short ones. "Talk to me. Why—why are you here? You're older than I am and Luminara treats you like a child!"

"She doesn't treat me like a child," Barriss swallowed hard. "She's my Master, anyway. If she is acting strangely, she's only doing what she thinks is best."

"She can't deny you the trials!" Anakin exclaimed. Noticing Barriss' cringe in the direction of the hut, he lowered his voice. "Anyone who's ever seen you knows you've been ready for the trials for years. I don't know what's going through Luminara's head, but whatever it is, you need to find out and get help from the Council!"

Barriss took a deep breath as they continued down the path. Making up her mind, she finally turned to face his tall form directly. "I already know what she thinks, Anakin."

He cocked his head with a grave interest. "And what is that?" he finally asked.

She lowered her head, turned, and continued to walk. "Luminara—has no friends. She claims this person or that person, but she _really_ has no one to talk to. She doesn't share things—ever. When I was younger I thought she must be invincible, so small was her need for companionship. She said she took me to train out of a sense of duty to the Jedi Order, not for a friend or an aside. She never took a Padawan before me."

Anakin's expression darkened. He could relate. The Jedi Order had denied him any deep relationships for so long that Ahsoka's appearance had been something of a shock to him. He hadn't wanted her at first. Now he didn't know what he'd do without her.

"She doesn't want to let me go, and I understand. I don't like battles. If I was a Knight, I would prefer to stay at the Temple. I would never see her again. And we've been together so long—I know her secrets, much as she's wanted to keep them. She couldn't get that in a new Padawan. And so I stay."

"How do you _stand_ that?" Anakin said, almost to himself. "You should ask the Jedi Council. They'll talk to her, and get you graduated."

Barriss didn't answer.

"She's bringing shame on you, Barriss. No one will just happen to understand that you're staying as a Padawan on purpose. They'll think you're one of the worst Jedi in the Order. That reputation will ruin you!"

"If my Master needs me, does that make any difference?" Barriss whispered, more quietly than he'd ever heard her.

"Well—well—yeah, but—!" he laughed slightly, "Barriss, you can't just stay a Padawan forever!"

"Someday my Master will come through. She will learn that she can't do everything by herself. She'll learn that on her own, I believe. She doesn't need me to leave before she realizes it. I'll graduate eventually," she reassured Anakin. "But not before Luminara says so, not until she's ready. Otherwise—"

"It'll ruin her," Anakin finished when she hesitated. "You're an amazing Padawan, Barriss Offee."

"Well, you are an excellent General, Anakin Skywalker," she replied with a little smile.

He smiled down at her. "One thing's for sure, we've both come a long way since the beginning of this war."


End file.
